What We Used To Be
by KarateOnMyHeartJB
Summary: Chad and Sonny used to be friends. But that was all over now. Now he was just a lost memory in her mind. But what happens when Sonny joins So Random! which is the neighboring set to Mackenzie Falls? Will romance spark? Frienships reborn?
1. Preview

**What if Chad && Sonny were friends? Neighbors?**

**Back in the younger days.**

**But what happens when Chad gets an acting gig at the age of 7.**

**And completely leaves behind Sonny?**

**What happens when Sonny goes to visit Chad once he got a job on**

**'The Falls'**

**And he said that they couldn't be friends.**

**In the most jerkily way that he could?**

**What if Sonny never wanted to see him again.**

**But what happens**

**when Sonny gets a job on So Random!**

**which just so happens to be the neighboring set of **

**Mackenzie Falls.**

**Will romance bloom?**

**With friendships be reborn?**

**Will Sonny ever forgive Chad?**

**Find out on...**

**IheartNJJ's **

**What We Used To Be.**

**EIHH! Exciting aye?**

* * *

**QUOTES!**

"Mom, that's _Chad's _show."- Sonny

"Well! I like pudding!"- Tawni

"Why does it matter! Why does anything matter, anymore!"- Portlyn

"I may be devilishly handsome, but I do have a heart."- Chad

"Did Tawni steal all our pudding again?"- Connie Monroe.

"Is this another stupid 'episode' of yours, because if it is I don't want any part!"- Sonny.

"Well... lookey there my lady is all depressed-ay."- Nico.

"I just.. want things back to how they used to be."- Sonny.

"I WANT MY PUDDING!"- Tawni.

"I ate all your pudding."- Portlyn.

"I love you. Isn't that all that matters!"- Chad.

"I'm sorry, but I don't advance in the love life."- Zora.

"I want that chocolate fountain."- Grady.

"I want a pudding fountain."- Tawni.

"This isn't right! I want things back to when we were younger! Now this all shit!"- Sonny.

"I may have a plan my lady."- Nico.

"Oh! I'll use pudding to screw him! And he'll be pissed!"- Tawni.

"Isn't this our happy ever after?"- Sonny.

"Well fuck this! I don't wanna another story!"- Tawni.


	2. Chapter 1

**BEEP BEEP!**

**Meet Chapter 1!**

**Yeah. =]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

I was irritable, and suffering from a horrible urge of fatigue. Though I also had the worst feeling of nausea in the pit of my stomach. I had never suffered from car sickness or maybe my body was playing a hateful game of the nerves?

I hadn't slept. I couldn't get myself to just take a breather and lay my head back, and sleep. I wasn't normally the type to get nervous, especially when, perhaps, the best day of my life was about to take place.

Why _was_ I so afraid? Was there something that was going to happen? Was something horrid waiting for me at the entrance to the So Random! gates? I shook my head. Displeased with my lack of knowledge. It was hard for me to follow my heart... especially after... _that _day.

Yes. I like every other normal girl had a day that would forever haunt them, and give them that fearful sense that something was always holding them back. Though mine just so happened to be with my best guy friend, Chad Dylan Cooper. It was something that I blocked from my mind, that I forbid myself to **ever** think about.

My mother was talking to some, some what hot guy in a black suit. The guys hair was a long, sun bleached blonde. His green eyes seemed to shimmer when I looked into them. I let out an uncontrolled sigh, and sat back in the seat, and tightly closed my eyes.

_No, Sonny. No boys. _

The gate in front of us silently slipped up, and we followed through its golden arches and onto the studio five campus. Nothing high class about this. Two buildings strung together by a small walk way. We drove in through the back of the building and into the front where the parking lot was.

"Hey. Lookey there. Mackenzie Falls. Now doesn't that sure ring a bell. Huh, Sonny?" My mother glanced over her shoulder, and caught my hard glare at the familiar faced billboard that hung in front of us. "What's wrong, hun?" She said. Small concern worried her voice.

"Mom. That's _Chad's _show." I sneered his name.

Speaking of it hurt the small hole that he left in my heart when we were thirteen. The day he said that he couldn't be my friend. The day he stopped returning my calls and kicking me out of the state as fast he possibly could.

Oh. How I loathed him.

Now, how was I going to share a studio set with the guy I've been so hard trying to forget for the past three years? I thought the wall I was building was genius, and now here it was crushing down on the depths of my hollow heart.

It wasn't like I never loved again after Chad left Wisconsion. There were two guys Gregg and Dorian. I fell for both of them, and hard, but they never could meet up to what Chad was. Even though we never _truly _dated.

"It'll be fine, sweetie. Just ignore him and you'll do fine." My mother encouraged.

I smiled, and slid out of the car. I walked up the security guard who was seeming to being pestured by two boys. Once Caucasian and one African-American. As I approached my self conscious level was raising by the second.

My breath quickly picked up pace, and my forehead started to sweat. I wasn't known for being nervous. So, I was quite shocked to find my voice shakey.

"Hey! This must be the new girl." The African-American boy said.

"A...Ah yeah. I'm Sonny." I said. I cursed my stuttering.

"Sonny Monroe! The funny girl from the Internet! Grady, come on, let's show Sonny around." The boy said nudging the blonde haired Caucasian beside him.

I smiled sweetly, and the boy gave me a wink. It took me a good minute or so to actually figure out who they were.

"Oh my God! Your Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell!" I hugged the both of them, and bounced back... embarrassed. "Sorry.. I'm a hugger."

Nico gave me a sweet smile, and I smiled back. Grady made fake gagging sounds behind his back and was cruely slapped on the back of the head by Nico. I giggled.

The familiar blonde walked into the room, a nail file in her hands anxiously scrapping on each of her nails for a perfect bold shine.

"Hey Tawni. You heard about Sonny right." Nico said and gave a somewhat, unnecessary, large gesture towards me.

Which added a slight pink to each of my cheeks with added against my pale skin.

"Sonny... Sonny..." She said tapping her head with her nail file. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Well... she's right here. Say hey. Hi. Later. Something." Grady said and added to the gesture Nico was still making towards me.

Tawni scoffed. "Something. Something. You want me to say something! Tawni Hart does not say _something _to a nobody with no gifts!"

"Well I have pudding back home." I said. My voice seemed to be regaining its confidence. If I've lasted five minutes without Chad interupt I think I can live.

"Pudding? Pudding. Pudding. _Pudding? _Pudding. **PUDDING! **Tawni Hart does not except pudding!" She said and stomped her foot down heavily.

"Oh but trust me. It's delicious." I pulled out a cup and plastic spoon from my bag and attempted to hand it to her.

"Ugh. And its chocolate. Chocolate is carbs.. Ick." She said. Still her small protest.

I pulled out the cap, stuck the spoon in, and lifted out a glob of rich dark tasty pudding and stuck it into Tawni's mouth.

Many emotions flickered through Tawnis face, and soon a smile was erupting. I took two cacious steps back, and held out the pudding cup.

"PUDDING!" She yelled, and started to gobble up the small amount of remaining food in the small jar until every inch was pefrectly cleaned. "You might just make it around here."

She smiled and left.

So far, so great. Right?

Wrong.

"Don't talk to me! I have pudding!" Tawni's voice rang from down the hall.

"See ya!" Nico and Grady said at the same time, and piled on top of each other and raced to get out the door.

My mind was saying follow, but my heart told me to stay. I followed my heart. My mom said that it could never steer me wrong.

Oh, and mother dearest be prepared to be proven wrong.

"Sonny?" The familiar low, blue eyed, blonde male said. His tone was surprised and more to say.. shocked. Like little Sonny Monroe could never get into an acting gig.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper._" I sneered his name, and crossed my arms across my chest.

The hole was in perfect flames. I wanted to lounge at him. For two reasons. Number one, for attack and number two for love. How I've missed the shining eyes and the perfect hair.. _Shut up, Sonny! _

"Sonny, you still can't be mad at me.. can you?" His smile was drawing me in, but I remained strong.

"Oh. I'm sorry Chad Dylan, but it just some how seems to be possible." I scoffed.

"That was three years ago... or.. did I actually hurt you." His mock care hurt. I wanted to throw a punch.

"Yeah. It kind of did." My voice was the sound of a perfect snot.

"Well. Now must I apologize.. or wait. Maybe not." He tried to mimic my tone, and was found successful.

"Damn you, Chad. Damn you to hell." I said. I walked out of the room.

I was angry. Hurt. and worst of all.. hungry.

"Damn Tawni. Just had to eat all my fucking pudding." I spat. This was obviously going to be a long season.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Editation my coool buddies!  
I've decided to be... different and edit my chapters. =]  
Sooo... everyone review your pretty reviews...  
Lotta Love.  
Rebecca.**


	3. Chapter 2

**N to the Ote.**

**Oh mee gosh! **

**Its a Note.**

**Note: Hehe! My pudding scandal is working! MWAHH! The whole thing about that is that I can't write Tawni. She is a difficult character to catch so.. I made her addicted to pudding? Crazy? I know, but hey it's LOVE! =P **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Damn Tawni. Just had to eat all my fucking pudding." I spat. This was obviously going to be a long season._

---------------------

I stormed out of the building, and shocked the security guard when he started to speak and I wordlessly flicked him off. And kept walking. I heard a grumble of his voice, but couldn't make out any words. As I was reaching the fence, I ran. Tears were brimming my eyes, and I clung onto the fence and cried.

This wasn't _my _Chad. He was Hollywood's Chad. I hadn't expected that it would be this bad. I looked up to the sky as if seeing if God would answer my problems in the clouds. The tears were streaming down faster, and I collapsed to the ground. I clutched my chest with great force that it hurt.

The hole was bigger now. He had nearly claimed half of my hollow heart, and was milking it. I could feel my cold tears running down my face with my make-up mixed up in it.

This was such a cheesy love movie scene.

Wait. Did I just.. love? Does that mean that I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper? Have I always been in love with him, but just hid it? Did I really love Gregg and Dorian or did I just use them to cover up the hole?

This is just like Twilight. I was the normal, klutzy Bella Swan and Chad was the beautiful, supernatural, Edward Cullen.

I could feel the presence of another standing over me. I wanted to look up, but I couldn't show my tear stained face, and my red puffy eyes. It would be to humiliating.

"Sonny?" An unfimiliar voice rang through my ears.

I looked up in shock. He was wearing a Mackenzie Falls uniform, and holding a Mackenzie Falls script. _Great. A 'The Falls' groupie. _

I forced out a smile at the brown haired guy. His eyes sparkled at my smile, and I could see their pure brown depths. They were pulling me in. I could see the small line of freckles that ran across his nose and under his eyes. He flipped his bangs back, and gave me a memorizing half smile.

"Y..Yeah." My stuttering.. again. I was seriously never going to get used to this.

Especially, being surrounded by the hottest guys in history.

"Uh.. I'm Benjamin Frank." He offered out his hand, and I took it. He hosted me up onto my feet.

I wanted to trip foreword, but my unlucky balance held me up firmly. "I'm Sonny Monroe. The newest cast member of So Random!"

I was seeing if that would turn him off, and that he would leave. Though my name did struck him, but he looked over his shoulder quick as if to check if someone was there. I cocked an eyebrow. This was.. awkward.

"I know. I always watched your web show.. even though its banned." He glanced back again. "I gotta go, but look how about I call you later."

I nodded and pulled out a pen and wrote on his arm, _Sonny- 148-136-0923_.

He smiled, and left in a rush. As if that talking to me would... hurt his reputation. The hole was once again in flames, but it had subsided when I was in Benjamin. Like I was finally whole. I was truly hoping that I would be able to see him sometime soon.

I wiped off the area below my eyes, and walked back onto the So Random! set. I smiled sweetly towards the security guard. He seemed to take it as an apolagy and smiled back.

I walked into my dressing room which I shared with the new chocolate pudding lover also known as Tawni Hart. I walked in and was surprised to see a grumpy Tawni sitting on the couch cross legged, and staring straight ahead at the television.

"Tawni?" I said, self-consciously.

"You!" She hissed, and turned her glare to me. "You. Only. Had. One. Jar. Of. Pudding."

I took a few steps back. "Yeah.. it was just for a little snack."

"A little snack." She sneered, and stood up. "I WANT MY PUDDING!"

I jumped back. Looks like Tawni was a little bit more explosive than we thought. I swiftly removed myself out of the room, and ran down the hall. Only to my dismay I ran into that stupid blonde haired boy.. again.

"Oh. Is the acting life being to hard on little Sonny." He said. Mock care poisoned his voice.

"No, its the fat ass fucking jerk that is." I said. He didn't seem to the the cue that I was talking about him.

"Yeah, I know. Pico's a lot of work isn't he." He said and scoffed.

"He's name's Nico, and he's perhaps the nicest person here besides Ben--" I cut myself short.

Chad cocked an eyebrow. "Ben? As in Ben Frank." He's voice was disgusted.

"No. Ben Harill. He works over at the Motel 8. He's very nice, and very handsome." My skills of lieing were improving. I hated myself for lieing but it felt like something that Chad deserved.

He smirked. "Yep.. sure." And he walked away. His hands in his pockets. He looked devilishly handsome in his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short? Short. Very. Short. SHORT!**

**Yes... yes I know, and suckish. Damn, eh?**

**Now review your lovely reviews! 4 is the most I've ever gotten in a two day period and I LOVE it! So special thanks go to, **_brucas224, LJSkywalker, Hellooo, and AshleyTisdale8. _**You all are amazing!**

**Lotta Love.**

**Rebecca.**


	4. Chapter 3

**PUDDING!**

**Yummy. I give all of you amazing readers some delicious pudding!**

**But.. Tawni ate it all.**

**Damn Bitch.**

**=P**

**To the totally texy story!**

**=========================SWAC=======================**

_He smirked. "Yep.. sure." And he walked away. His hands in his pockets. He looked devilishly handsome in his Mackenzie Falls uniform._

**=========================SWAC=======================**

It was new day. I woke up to the beach front property that my mother bought with the five hundred thousand that she's saved since I was a little baby girl. I smiled. There was a blue bird perched on my window still and was chirping noisily.

"Damn bird." A husky, low voice said.

My two year older brother, Jeff, walked into my room and knocked on the glass scaring away the beautiful blue bird. He's black hair was a tangled mess on the top of his head, and his eyes carried a wary look. He had dry drool on the side of his face, and he was caught only wearing his pajama bottoms.

"Jeffery! What the hell! Get outta my room." I yelled, and jumped off my bed.

He turned to face me, and gave me _the _look. "Shut up, Sonny. God, your annoying." He muttered and left my room. Slamming the door behind him.

I stuck out my tongue and sat back down on my bed. You would think that an eighteen year old would have moved out and gone to collage, but no he decided to come and live with us in California. How I missed having Sofia around to help me confront Jeff.

Sofia was my eldest sister at the age of nineteen. She moved out only last year. I missed her long brown curls, and her welcoming brown eyes. She had a tall, lean figure. Her lips were plump and nothing but sweet words escaped them.

So, all in all I have two sisters. One younger, one older, and three older brothers. I was nearly the baby of the family. Raquel was only a year younger than me, making her fifteen years old. She stayed back in Wisconsin to live with dad, along with Thomas. Thomas was seventeen years old, and in his senior year of high school. It pained me knowing that I wouldn't be there to see his high school graduation. Thomas was always my favorite brother, I loved him with a passion.

Then there's Trey. The twenty year old engaged hunk. There was no lieing that Trey was beautiful. He had long black hair, and sparkling blue eyes. His smile was always welcoming, and his body was athleticly built.

I've never truly known Trey, for he always lived with dad throughout my childhood. I remember him being at my thirteenth birthday, but I didn't realize that it was him until a good two months later. And there I was feeling stupid that I crushed on my brother.

**================================SWAC================================**

I walked onto the So Random! set with a bagel in one hand and a pop tart in the other. Mom had already left for work, and Jeffery expected me to make in a full breakfast meal. I cooked him two eggs, fried some bacon, and made him toast. Expecting him to leave me some, and I was found disappointed.

I had to hurrily jump into my 2000 Ford Focus SE sedan, and drive about ten miles over the speed limit to Studio Five campus. I was almost late when I jumped through the door, and took my residence on a wooden rocking chair.

"Ah. Miss Sonny, I'm glad you could join us." Marshall said. A tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry. Brother's gay, cars slow." I said, my mouth full of a bagel as I stuffed the last remaining bit down my throat.

Nico leaned foreward. "What kind of car do you have?"

"2000 Ford Focus SE sedan, why?" I said. I was afraid this was going to get into car talk, and that was something I didn't want.

Grady and Nico scoffed. "Ford my ass. Chevy is the way to go." Grady said, and him and Nico slapped hands.

"Chevy? Ugh. You sound like my brothers. They are Chevy fanatics, me and my sisters love Ford, and that's the end of discussion." I said, and leaned back in my chair.

Nico rolled his eyes. "What do you say, Tawni?"

Tawni was eating another jar of pudding. I swear this girl will be fat by the time the week is over. She licked her lips. "Well! I like pudding." Was her humble reply and she took another spoon full of the dark brown mass and stuffed it into her mouth.

"I GOT IT!" Marshall yelled suddenly. Nico, Grady, and me turned our heads to our glowing director. "We should do a sketch with pudding! Tawni can be the valley girl, pudding lover, and Sonny can be her overly annoyed friend and..."

Marshall continued to go on about his new idea with the sketch. Tawni actually even seemed to be listening, but my attencion was caught my a fimiliar brown haired boy. He caught my eye and smiled. I saw that he was hiding something behind his back. He smiled at me and I smiled back and gave a slight wave.

Soon another familiar figure stepped into the picture. I quickly turned around. Ben seemed to nervous about getting caught talking to me. I didn't want him to get caught flirting with me as well. Especially, by Chad. Who had the right to fire him.

"..Sonny?" Marshall's voice asked.

"I love it." I said. My voice was more enthusiastic than I thought I could make it.

This whole acting gig was making me into a better lier each and every day. Which, I wouldn't know if that would be a good, or a bad thing.

**========================================SWAC=============================**

I snuck off of the So Random! set, and went to the same place where I cried out my eyes yesterday. I sat down and looked up at the sky. The sky was a beautiful clear shimmering blue, with no clouds in sight. It was vision that would take away anyone's breath. Like looking up to the stars on a dark clear night with the one you loved.

"Hey, Sonny." I voice picked up.

I sat up to be greeted by Ben. "Ben! How are you?" I said.

He smiled. I could feel the hole in my heart start to be stitched up. I loved this feeling. I don't want it was, but it was a welcoming feeling.

"Not so great. I was just recently fired." His tone was witty.

I gasped, and sat back. "By who?" I was afraid that I might be the reason for this.

He sneered his name. "_Chad Dylan Cooper_."

I growled and stood up. "I'll be right back, Ben." I said, and stormed off to the Mackenzie Falls studio.

I walked in, and saw Chad sitting in a folding chair. He was surrounded by at least five girls all messing to get at his face, and fix his hair. It was repusling. I walked up, and stood behind him.

"Chad. Can we talk." My tone was serious, but he didn't take it like that.

"Sure." He gave a wink to the girls, and they took a few steps back and left in a single file line. "So.. what's up--"

I cut him off. "Why'd you fire Ben!" I yelled.

"Because he betrayed the rules. Only I'm allowed to go onto the So Random! set. Only I'm allowed to talk to you!" He said.

My breath was caught in my throat, and my heart rate exhilarated. I licked my lips, and tried to regain my anger. "What? That doesn't make sense. Ben can see me if he wants."

He shrugged. "If that's what you want, but he's still not getting his job back."

"Please Chad. Give him another chance." I begged, and pulled through with a puppy dog face.

"Okay. Benjamin can come and see you, and he can have his job back." He broke. I had now found Chad Dyan Coopers one weakness, the puppy dog face! That was the golden key!

"Woah! Chad Dylan Cooper, being nice. Someone call the police." I rolled his eyes at my mock sarcasm and I smiled with delight.

**============================SWAC=====================================**

**EW! Okay. One chapter a day. Two is just pushing it.**

**This was totally lacking my writing expertise. **

**I mean.. ick!**

**This is just fucking bad!**

**BAD!**

**Oh well. Review my pretties!**

**Lotta Love.**

**Rebecca.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Eh hem. Eh hem. **

**I would like to point out something that was pointed out to me by the wonderful **

_Lost in Blue_**.**

**The Review Was-**

Lol...?  
Well, when I first read this it seemed like a crappy spin-off from another story much like this called "What You Left Behind". But I guess it's slightly different. Which is good. This is pretty good. Good-Good. Lol.

**In My Poor Defence-  
**All I would like to say is I didn't know there was another story like this. The idea just kind of, hit me, and I wrote it. My apologies go to Blue Scrubs, who first had the idea, and I would greatly appreciate it if you all would read her story. I would put I feel if I did I might steal some more of her plot.. which would be amazingly cruel. So remember the story is called What You Left Behind by Blue Scrubs!  
_Much thanks to Lost in Blue for telling me! =) Your amazing!_**Now to the story! Yeah, yeah!  
Oh and if your wondering, Benjamin Frank is a minor character on Mackenzie Falls, and I guess Sonny does slightly like him, and Chad... I don't know what is going on there. =P **

_"Woah! Chad Dylan Cooper, being nice. Someone call the police." He rolled his eyes at my mock sarcasm and I smiled with delight._

==============================SWAC=======================================

"Hey. I may be devishly handsome, but I do have a heart." He placed his left hand over his heart, and cocked his head to the side.

=======================SWAC=============================

If I didn't know him, and was just hearing this from an outsiders view. I would actually consider him to be half way reasonable. I groaned.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you are--" I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence before Nico walked into the room.

"Hey Sonny.. since when are you and Chad Dylan _Pooper _friends." He spat.

Him and Chad shared a hard glare. I felt awkward standing in the middle of the two.

"Were not." Chad spat back.

My anger level was rising. This wasn't fair. Weren't we just having a semi-decent talk, or agreement. So, now we are instantly not friends. Maybe we were getting to the point to actually being able to stand each other, and not getting into an argument whenever we talked.

"Yeah. Who would want to be friends with a fag like him." I said.

Not glancing to look at Chad, but leaving my look at Nico. When I looked at him it took away some of the anger that was threatening me to throw a punch at Chad's face.

"Well, in that case, Benjamin can't have his job back." Chad said, and with that he turned and strode out of the room.

"You ASS HOLE!" I shouted, as he slammed the door shut.

I walked out back onto the parking lot where Nico was following behind me. I was glad for this. I needed to talk to someone about my problems and give some advice. I couldn't go and tell Ben right away that I was the horrid reason why he was fired. He looked majorly depressed, and angry when he told me.

"Nico. I need help." I said. Turning around suddenly, and he stopped too.

He put his hands up in defeat. "Well. That's not my expertice, but if you want advice go and talk to Zora. She just got back this morning."

I considering his offer, and took it. "Sure. Where can I find her?"

"Usually in the vents above yours and Tawni's dressing room. Oh, and Sonny. If Chad ever gives you any crap... remember I'm here for you." He wrapped his hands in mine and pulled me in for an awkward hug.

"Thanks, Nico. Your a true friend." I pulled my hands out of his, and walked back to my dressing room.

I closed the door, and locked it. I took a careful look around the room to see if Tawni was there and surprisingly she wasn't. I didn't want to seem like a complete idiot if Zora wasn't here, and I was caught talking to an air vent.

====================================SWAC=================================

"What'ca ya lookin' for?" A spunky voice echoed through the room.

I jumped and looked up to see, and brown haired her with three different pigtails in her hair tied together with multi-colored ribbons.

"Zora?" I wishpered. "I need advance." I said more loudly.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't advance in the love life."

I gave a slight chuckled, and looked back up at her. "Well. Then. Can you give me advice on how to get back at some cold assed jerk?"

I gave a midevil laugh, and jumped down from the vents. She lounged onto Tawni's red satin chair, and sat indian style. "Now _this _is what I like. Would this jerk just so happened to be named... Chad Dylan?"

I nodded. I could see just by the way her eyes were shining that she had an idea, and I wanted to hear this idea as soon as I possibly could.

"So... I guess we can add the whole cast to this one. Sonny? How do you feel by.. fake dating?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Fake dating? What is this girl getting at? _I shrugged. "It would hurt, but who would I fake date?"

"Hmm..." She raised a finger and tapped her forehead. "Can't be Nico or Grady. They are our prankers. Can't be Tawni.. she's in love with pudding. Can't be Chad, he's the one we want to kill. Do you know someone, Sonny?"

"Ah.. no one besides Ben--"

She cut me off and excitedly jumped off of the chair. "Exaclty! Benny! I'll be right back Sonny! Benny will be your fake date! He will definitely do it!" She hurriedly ran into the hallway, and soon a scrambling was heard in the vents.

**==============================SWAC=======================================**

"..Chad and Portlyn?! Since when?" I said.

Zora had some how managed to get everyone in our dressing room under two minutes. The girl was quick, feisty, and smart. Her plan was nearly fool proof.

"'Bout two weeks." Ben said. "They have a date today. Do you think we can start today Zor?"

I also found out that Ben was Zora's step-brother. Which I found quite thrilling. Not sure about anyone else.

"Oh!! Yes! We will start today! Ben, Sonny are you guys ready to be Hollywood's biggest thing, and Chad's newest jealousy?" Zora said standing between us and stretching to put her arms around both our shoulders.

"Oh. I'm always ready to crush the guy who fired me. What about you Sonny?" Ben said.

"I'm defiantly ready." I said.

A smile rose from everyone's lips. Except Tawni's who were to focused around a spoon to even make one small gesture.

**============================SWAC=========================================**

Chad and Portlyn were already at Berba's Arcade when Ben and me got there. We were holding hands, and we were positive we were on the cover of at least two magazine covers already. We decided to sit down first, and play games later.

Ben was extremely good at this fake dating he let me slide into the booth first, and he scooted in next to me. He laid an arm around my shoulders and flipped open a menu. I looked at him. He looked especially stunning today. His brown hair covered half of his eyes, and his eyes seemed to be brighter then ever. His freckles were slowly disappearing as his tan grew darker every time I saw him. His figure had built some muscles on the lose skin that hung on his arms, which were now tight little bumps.

"Have you been working out on me?" I said.

He looked at me and flipped his bangs back. "Just a little bit. When I'm angry I tend to... work out."

"Oh. Well its defiantly working." I winked at him and turned back to the menu. I leaned my head down onto his shoulder, and sighed. This was just like a love scene, and I loved it.

**================================SWAC====================================**

Ick! BAD CHAPTER! I know. Ishy poo-poo!  
Well review my pretties or I will make you all eat ten pounds of applesauce!  
MWAHHH! FEAR MY RATH!

Lotta Love.

Rebecca.


	6. Chapter 5

**I GOT A REVIEW FROM BLUE SCRUBS!**

**Yea. =)**

THE REVIEW!

Hi there, Blue Scrubs here. So I've read your story and I think that  
although it has a hint of the same storyline as my idea, it's still quite  
original. I don't believe you 'stole' the plot at all (plots cannot be owned,  
at least I don't think so). What Lost in Blue said was a bit harsh. S/He  
needs to cool her jets or something.  
I really appreciate what you said in your story. It was extremely kind of  
you :)  
Anyways, I hope there are no hard feelings.  
--Blue Scrubs

**My Grateful Reply-**

Thank you ever so much! You don't know how much I appreciate the time that you would take to review my totally suckish story compared to yours. I read the first line, and I was already in love. There's only one thing I want you too do, and is that to update your story soon! Pretty please? =)

**

* * *

**

_"Oh. Well its defiantly working." I winked at him and turned back to the menu. I leaned my head down onto his shoulder, and sighed. This was just like a love scene, and I loved it._

**

* * *

**

CHHHADDY's POV: =)

"Sonny and _Benjamin_." I spat.

This was sick. They didn't even satisfy standing next to each other. Sonny deserved better than third class lucky go chance getter. Benjamin didn't even work being an actor. He was just downing the shows reputation, but why I held him on for so long. I don't know.

"Yeah. I mean, it was only a small amount of time before it happened." Portlyn said.

I glared at her. She didn't catch on to the fact that I was contemplating in my head which took a matter of full concentration.

"Whoreland. Shut up." I spoke loudly.

It caught Benjamin and Sonny's attention, but mainly Sonny's. Benjamin could have cared less on what me and Portlyn were arguing about, but if Sonny actually interests in what we are saying then maybe she does still care. I wanted to smile, and shout with joy but I held it in, and continued on with a scowl.

"The name's _Port_lyn. Like in port!" Portlyn said, and snapped her fingers in a 'Z' formation.

I leaned back in the booth, and scoffed. "It matters?" I questioned.

She opened her mouth wide forming an 'O' formation, and sat up with her arms crossed. She flipped back her hair, and if I was a sane guy I would be starstruck. She was insanely beautiful. She was worthy of dating me, or so everyone thought. Though they didn't know my heart was taken to another. Another that would forever hate me, and despise of me. Because of some damn thing the company made me do.

I was screwing everything up. Accidentally calling Portlyn, Sonny, and I would zone out and daydream about her. How her hair would blow in the wind, and her graceful figure running through the meadows. Her laugh and smile. How she was so beautiful in plaid shorts, and a white tank top. The free spirited look in her eyes.

She was everything, and more. I had always been in love with Sonny Monroe, but never had the nerve to say anything. It was just something that had been while we grew up. Both living on diary farms just two miles from each other. How we would bike halfway just to run through the feilds and play tag. Just two kids, in a world of there own.

"Oh! Why does it matter? Why, does anything matter, anymore!" Portlyn said, and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean _Port_lyn." I spat. She was driving me crazy. One minute I was in a state of bliss, and the next I'm being yelled at by little miss blondie over here.

"I mean! Ever since that little _sunny _girl came here you've turned into the old Chad. The one that the director hates? Your just lucky that he has a fear of you, or Benny would have taken your spot a long time ago!" She stood up, and picked up her coat. "I'm sorry, Chad, but I can't do this anymore. We are over!"

And with that she strode out of the arcade. I was dumbfounded. No girl had ever dumped me before, and what did she mean by the old Chad.

Was I actually turning back into my nice, carefree, and lovable self? That was absorbed by the one sun named Sonny. "Fuck." I whispered.

I was desprately head-over-heels for the wonderful brown haired girl that I had known all those years back.

I got up from the booth, and pulled on my jacket. I looked over at Sonny and Benjamin they were no longer paying any mind to what me and Portlyn were saying. They had there food, and were eating. Benjamin still had his arm around Sonny. I wanted to know what they were saying.

"Haha! Oh, Benny." I heard her say, and she playfully punched his arms.

"Haha. Oh, Sooonnny." He added sarcastically.

She giggled, and I could resist but to shudder. I silently slid into a booth that face away from them and pulled a menu up to my face, and hid behind it.

"So.. Zora's your step-sister? Does anyone else know about that... like from Mackenzie Falls." There was just something about how she said Mackenzie that made my heart ache.

"Yeah right. I wanted to tell Port, but ya know she'd probably tell Chad Dylan and that'd basically get me fired there. I mean I was risking the biscuit just watching your web casts." He said.

"Why?! That just cruel! I mean god dammit if you want to watch my webcast you shouldn't of had to have _Chad Dylan Poopers _approval!" She spat my name.

"I know. Its dumb and stupid, but then I got to meet you and I just felt like everything was going right, and then I got fired, but now here we are... on a date, and Chortlyn just broke up."

"Life's pretty damn good then." She laughed, and he laughed with her. I couldn't stand anymore of this. I left and sulked back to the Mackenzie Falls set.

**

* * *

**

Awhhhh! Chapters are getting shorter as we near the end of this story!

And if you haven't guess there will be a sequel to this wondrous... suckish... gay story.

So review my pretties! I have reached the most reviews I have ever gotten! YEAH! I'm so proud!

Lotta Love.

Rebecca.


	7. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

_"Life's pretty damn good then." She laughed, and he laughed with her. I couldn't stand anymore of this. I left and sulked back to the Mackenzie Falls set._

**

* * *

**

**SONNY's POV:**

"Sonny Monroe." A voice echoed throughout the set.

It was a kind voice, but it had a very hard edge to it. I slightly shied away from the huge figure that was slowly approaching my small, breakable self image.

The man was wearing a suit, much like the ones wore down at Mackenzie Falls. His hair was professionally cut. He carried a brief case in one of his meaty hands, and clutched an umbrella in the other. He wore black glasses so his eyes were hidden. He stood a foot away from me, and growled.

"..Yes?" I said shyly.

My self-confidence level was sinking dramatically. I took deep breathes to keep myself from hyperventilate and starting to sweat in awkward places.

"Jarrod McFadden, Mackenzie Falls assitent director." He said coldly.

_Assistant! Holy shit! I can't imagine what the director looks like. In order to intimidate this __**hulk**__ would take me a life and a half. _

"Jarrod! Don't scare the poor little girl." A flowery voice said.

Out pooped the tiniest, and sweetest looking woman in the whole world. She wore little make-up besides around her eyes which were darken by a light green eye shadow to bring out her eyes. Her lips were plump, and full. Her smile.. .dazzling. She flipped her hair back and clung onto Mr. Jarrod McFadden's arm.

"We want her to do us a favor.." She hit him. "Don't screw it up!" The sweetness in her voice gone and her eyes were feirce eyes were glowing.

"Apologies, Ms. Hickman." His voice was all kind. No edge to it.

"Good." She turned to face me. Her expression nice and sweet. "Hello, Sonny. I'm Ms. Haley Elissa Hickman. A pleasure to meet you. Ben has been bragging about you for so long. Such shame that he got fired."

"I know. I bet his was a great actor." I said. I didn't feel as threatened as I had before.

"Oh.. my, my. Benjamin was quite the guy. Just not an actor truly, but he had the ability."

I nodded. I wanted her to get on with the point, and stop with this unimporant small talk.

"So.. Sonny. We'd like to make you a darling offer, but you don't have to except if you don't wanna, but how would you feel on guest staring on Mackenzie Falls? I think that it would be.. oh what do kids say these days... _"da bomb." _She attempted a "gangster" face, and failed.

_Hell no! No way in hell was I ever going to star on __**Mackenzie Falls **__staring fuck-tard of the century! _"I'd love to. May I see you tomorrow then?"

My answer plaesed Ms. Hickman, and she nodded thankfully and turned to Mr. McFadden. He forced a smile to pass onto his face to please her and handed me a sheet of paper. It had a list of days and rehearsal times listed on them. I smiled, and waited for them to get out of sight before I screamed.

**

* * *

**

It was a new day, or maybe this was hell? Did I just so happen to die in my sleep las night. All I'm sure of was that I was getting permission to enter the Mackenzie Falls set and that was certainly hell.

I walked onto the blue fluffy carpet, and approached the door that read Ms. Haley Hickman. I raised my hand to knock on the wooden door, but held it in mid air as a voice echoed through the room.

"I will not do it!" A loud voice spoke, and I instantly heard it to be Chad's.

My heart thudded in my chest. I remember that him and Portlyn had broken up just yesterday. I remember here there exact words, their arguement, the tension in their voices. It sounded like Chad never cared about Portlyn, but I know. I know that he liked her, maybe even loved and it pained me to know that it was half my fault.

"Oh. My dear Chad. You don't have to if you don't want, but can't you.." Ms. Hickman started.

"No! Benjamin Frank will never, ever be allowed back onto this set! He is fired for life!" Chad yelled, and a loud boom sounded.

I opened the door, angrily. "Why not! Why can't Ben have his job back? Why do you despise of him!" I yelled, and strode to the desk. "Ms. Hickman! Talk some sense into this idiot!"

Ms. Hickman stood up. Anger rising in her eyes. I thought she was going to yell at me, but she turned her attention to Chad.

"Yes! My Benjamin can have his job back!"

_My? Benjamin? Are they related? _"My Benjamin?" I muttered.

Ms. Hickman turned red in the face. She silently laughed to herself, and held her hands tight in front of her. "Well.. yeah. I guess were.. an item. Ya know... its been about a few.. many months together, but. Yeah.

My breathe was caught in my throat and tears welled in my eyes. _Ms. Hickman and.. my Ben. My... Ben. _I looked at the ground and tried to regain my strength.

"That's great. Ben never told me." I licked my lips.

"Yeah. We're trying to keep it on the DL." She was giggling. Obviously reminiscing on her past experiences.

I nodded, and sighed. I can't believe that I fell for him. I mean it wasn't like he ever mentioned that he liked me. He just said he liked my web show and liked spending time with me. Though he could have mentioned that he had a girlfriend, and most importantly Ms. Hickman.

Soon there was another presence in the room. I hardly remembered Chad was still there, but he was. Standing next to me looking at me with a feeling of sorrow. Like he was sorry to hear Ms. Hickman and Ben were dating.

It was the man of the hour, Benjamin Frank.

_Great. Now I can hear it from his perfect lips, and let the tears fall, and kill myself tonight. _

"Sonny? Haley? _Chad_." He said each name with a different tone.

Surprise covered his voice when he said my name, and it made my heart flutter, and then it was hollow when he said Ms. Hickman's name. The way he said it was full of love. It made my heart ache.

"You know, Benjamin. I would be nicer to me. Ms. Hickman and Sonny were just fighting for your job." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

I wanted to give him a look, but I held it back. At the same time that I absolutely loathed this moment it was actually kind of... nice.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**I'M TALKING ABOUT LOVE! **

**Note: Okay... so... I'm just in an utterly good mood for some reason that I don't even know so DON'T JUDGE. And if you read the strange little greeting at the top, I think you all can realize that there might be some kisses, and hugs.. and getting together in this story! Oh La La~~~**

**L o l o v e l o l o. YEAH I'M TALKKKING ABOUT LOVE!**

**=]**

**

* * *

**

I cried that night. For reason so utterly stupid and repulsive that you'd call me crazy, or neither the less a hopeless romantic. It hurt to know that I was a definition of the both. I didn't consider myself to have fallen head-over-heels for Ben, but I knew I liked him.

My _loving _brother told me to check into rehab.

I cried worse.

I needed my Sophia. I needed her by my side. She was the only one who could make me laugh at times likes this, and to make me feel... whole.

Chad also called me tonight. I never answered. Not once. If he knew what emotional pain I was going through he would think of any possible way to hurt me worse, and that would make me suicidal for sure.

**================SWAC==============**

I didn't bother with appearances. Needless to say I was just going to the Mackenzie Falls set, so no reason for me to get dressed up.

Did I forget. Ben got his job back. Ms. Hickman threatened to fire Chad if he didn't. Who knew that she had such courage to speak up to him. Didn't Portlyn say that she had a fear of Chad?

I drove into the parking lot, and stepped out of my car. I sulked to the Mackenzie Falls set, but was cut short to a murmer of voices just around the courner. I peaked around and I saw Chad and Ben.

_I thought they didn't get along? _

And then I saw it. The swift exchange of money. I gasped, and held myself tightly to the wall. What was going on? Why was Chad giving Ben money?

"You got the plan man? I got you and Ms. Hickman together now you get me and Sonny together." I heard Chad's voice say. They were talking quietly. I could barely muster what they were saying.

"No problem. Oh, and about the whole fake date thing. I apologize dude I thought you were going after my Haley." Ben said.

Tears struck my eyes, threatening to fall any second. I bite my lip, and wondered if Ben really ever liked me, or was it just a scam to get me to fall in love with Chad. This wasn't making any since... this was all just an... 'episode' some stupid fucking episode that worked.

I tear slided down my check, and left an acid mark in its wake. I took a deep breath and held it in.

"Its alright. So you got your pay, now just do what you gotta do." Chad said and the sound of footsteps frightened me.

I ran into the building and got my senses together to make sure nothing gave any sign of my weakness.

"Sonny?" Ben's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Ben." My acting worked, and then it sadly failed as anger boiled in my. Threatening to spill and let heat arise into the air. "How's it going.. _man_." I spat.

"Wow your here... on time. Pretty coo..." I interrupted.

"Yeah.. well... its time to do the '_episode_'." He was so oblivious.

He smiled, and nodded his head. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder and started walking. I ducked my head and his arm slid off of me.

"What's wrong Sonny?" He's voice was thick with concern. Like he actually cared.

"Nothing. Now, where's your _buddy_." I was dropping hints.

"Oh. Damn.." He finally got it. "Look about me and Haley. I never really did say I liked you Son--"

Or... not.

The lid had now blown of the pot. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Stupid. I don't care about you and Haley I care about--"

An all familiar voice interrupted. "Hey now. What's with the fighting?" Chad was soon standing next to me.

"_..Him_." I spat. He looked at me. Confusion swept over his eyes, and I looked at Ben. He was frowning.

"I told you Chad. She's not stupid." He muttered.

"Ben... can me and Sonny talk... alone." He never once took his eyes off of mine. My heart was telling me to calm down, that everything would be just fine, but I didn't listen. I wanted closure. I wanted this to be over. If he liked me... he could tell me. If he hated me he could tell me that, too. But feeling were coming out if the other likes it or not.

**==Just A little note. I know that this attempt at a suspense scene sucks. Please, don't mention it, but I stole a line out of What You Left Behind by Blue Scrubs! OH! I bet you'll never guess what it is! =] ==**

"Sonny..." He started, but he just couldn't seem to finish. Oddly pathetic, eh?

"If your going to aploagize for this 'plan' of yours... don't." I wasn't yelling, but in my mind I was.

"This isn't a plan Sonny. It's.."

"What! Is this another stupid 'episode' of yours, because if it is I don't want any part, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"No! It's not... it was a... plan that me and Ben came up with so it would be easier!"

"Easier for what! To tell me you never wanted to see me again, because you did a good job at that a good few years back!"

"No! To tell you that I love you!"

It was like the world had stopped. There wasn't anything else but this strange bliss, but it was gone with the blink of an eye.

"You don't love me. We're probably just on camera right now and your trying to make your ass look better than the image that you already have!"

This struck him deep. I could see the pain in his eyes at my accusation.

"I love you, Sonny. Isn't that all that matters." His voice was soft. Velvet like as he reached out a hand.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. How long I've been hiding back home. Ever since... that day... I've never been the same. My hearts been half gone, and it just feels whole again." I whispered.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him. He touched his forehead to mine, and I could feel his sweet breath carrassing around my face. My heart was fluttering.

"I've always felt the same way, Sonny. I've never been myself since the director made me do that to you. That was back when I was vulnerable... when I had you."

"What we used to be..."

And with that he touched his lips to mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in tighter. His sweet embrace over powered me, and my head was muffled. Visions of us running around just as kids. Being our carefree selves, to this moment.

The moment I've waited for for so many years. Being held in his arms, and feeling his lips move around mine so perfectly. I stood perfectly still, my arms dangling over his shoulders, and one hand twirling a stray piece of his hair.

This was the perfect moment... what we used to be.

**

* * *

**

**EW! Bad.. bad... chapter.**

**But I guess that was the moment we all waited for. SONNY AND CHAD... love, and kisses.**

**I guess this is the end. I couldn't possibly ruin this story with another chapter. **

**I'm leaving it at this.**

**Lotta Love.**

**Rebecca.**


End file.
